Tajemniczy Mikołaj
by gogo123123
Summary: Hogwart świętuje Mikołajki.


Tytuł oryginału: Secret Santa  
Autor: dracosoftie  
Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest  
Beta: Misiek (dziękuje bardzo :*)  
Rating: NC-17  
Ostrzeżenia: Fluff i przekleństwa

**Tajemniczy Mikołaj**

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego musimy tam iść – powiedział Ron po raz czwarty, szarpiąc za zbyt mały sweter. W ostatnim czasie znowu sporo urósł i w nic się nie mieścił.  
– Czy muszę robić wszystko za ciebie, Ronaldzie? – syknęła Hermiona, stosując czar modyfikujący na stwarzającą problemy część garderoby. Ron podskoczył, gdy materiał rozciągnął się tak, by dopasować się do jego chudych ramion. Posłał swojej dziewczynie zatroskane spojrzenie, gdy pomyślał o swoich spodniach, które również były nieco za ciasne. Miał nadzieję, że tego nie zauważyła. Zaklęcie wyglądało na jedno z tych, które może mu nieco zagrażać, jeżeli zostanie zastosowane w tym szczególnym rejonie.  
Harry zauważył, że spojrzenie Rona wbite było pomiędzy Hermionę, a jego zbyt wysokie mankiety spodni. Zachichotał, gdyż łatwo odgadł tok myśli przyjaciela. Cicho podziękował za to, że w lecie uzyskał dostęp do skrytek Potterów i Blacków. Sprawił sobie całą nową garderobę, świętując podpalaniem ubrań używanych przez Dudleya dobrze przygotowanym Incendio, kiedy wszyscy zebrali się na Grimmauld Place w dniu jego urodzin.  
Harry ujrzał swoje odbicie w dużym lustrze, wiszącym w szafie. Dopasowane ciemnoszare spodnie opinały szczupłe biodra, podkreślając jego jędrny tyłek. Wybrał również czarny sweter z kaszmiru, gdyż wiedział, że podkreśli kolor jego oczu. Istniało jednak prawdopodobieństwo, że zostanie posądzony o ubieranie się zbyt ponuro na świąteczne spotkanie mieszkańców domów Gryffindora i Slytherinu.  
Dyrektorka McGonagall zaproponowała urządzenia przyjęcia, które miało być ćwiczeniem pomagającym osiągnąć zgodę między domami. W przeciwieństwie od łączenia domów w pary, planowanie imprezy wymknęło się spod kontroli na tydzień przed nią. McGonagall chciała, by wszyscy – zwłaszcza powracające wyższe roczniki, które walczyły w Bitwie o Hogwart – byli w dobrych stosunkach. Dyrektorka wyszła do starszych uczniów z propozycją: pozwoli im na zabawę na terenie Hogwartu – z alkoholem – jeśli zgodzą się zorganizować ją z rywalizującym domem. Gryfoni i Ślizgoni zażądali imprezy w Pokoju Życzeń, pozostawiając Puchonom i Krukonom do dyspozycji Wielką Salę. Hermiona i Daphne Greengrass były odpowiedzialne za planowanie przyjęcia i zmieniały jego koncepcję za każdym razem, gdy ktoś aktywnie coś zaproponował. Przedstawiane pomysły obejmowały wymianę prezentów od Mikołaja dla wylosowanych osób, tańce i szereg innych działań, podejmowanych najlepiej w stanie nietrzeźwym.  
Jedynie powtarzający siódmy rok uczniowie zostali zaproszeni do świętowania, co oznaczało, że wszyscy byli pełnoletni.  
- To niesprawiedliwe – nadąsała się Ginny, siedząc na łóżku Harry'ego. Przypatrywała się strojowi Pottera, siedząc ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego prawdziwy siódmy rok nie może iść.  
– Ponieważ nie jesteś pełnoletnia – odpowiedział Ron, gapiąc się na siostrę. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chciał, to martwienie się o Ginny w pokoju pełnym pijanych Ślizgonów.  
– No dobra, ale to nadal niesprawiedliwe.  
– Ty to powiedziałaś – odrzekł Harry, uśmiechając się do swojego odbicia w lustrze. – Pomóż mi Gin. Za ciemne?  
Ginny przekrzywiła głowę, a jej długie rude włosy musnęły kołdrę. – Nie, podoba mi się – zdecydowała, mrużąc oczy przy krawacie. – To jest propagowanie koncepcji jedności między domami i całego związanego z tym zgiełku?  
Harry skinął głową, niepewny, do kogo skierowane było to pytanie. Ginny posłała mu tylko drwiący uśmieszek, celując w niego różdżką i zmieniła pasy w krawacie ze szkarłatnego i złotego na srebrno-zielone. Harry rozszerzył komicznie oczy, gdy spojrzał w lustro, a jego policzki szybko nabrały szkarłatnego odcienia, kiedy odwrócił się, by stawić jej czoła.  
– Gin!  
– Co? – zachichotała, chowając różdżkę z powrotem do rękawa. – Twój prezent jest mało subtelny. Równie dobrze możesz iść na całość.  
Potter bawił się niespokojnie krawatem, decydując, czy miała rację. Miał szczęście – lub też nie – wylosował Dracona Malfoya, jako odbiorcą jego prezentu na Mikołaja. Draco, czyli chłopak, w którym był zadurzony od dwóch lat. Sympatia, która stała się później wprost nie do zniesienia. Malfoy był stanowczo zbyt wspaniały i to doprowadzało Harry'ego do obłędu.  
– Myślę, że to jest naprawdę oryginalny sposób by się ujawnić – powiedziała Hermiona, wygładzając zagniecenia na swetrze Rona.  
– Nie jestem pewny, stary – odparł Weasley, a jego policzki poróżowiały. – Czy to nie jest raczej publiczny sposób na ujawnienie się?  
Harry dowiedział się, że jest gejem kilku tygodni po zakończeniu wojny, kiedy on i Ginny wrócili do siebie na krótko i szybko zerwali po pierwszej próbie katastrofalnego seksu. To było boleśnie oczywiste dla obojga, że Ginny nie była w jego typie. Jęcząc imię Draco, gdy dochodził, kompletnie się zdradził. Ale Ginny mu wybaczyła po tym, jak wykupił większość kwiaciarni na Pokątnej i zobowiązał się do przedstawienia jej Olivera Wood`a.  
– O to chodzi, Ron – powiedziała Ginny, przewracają oczami. Podniosła czasopismo, które zostało rzucone na łóżko, otwierając je od razu na stronie siedemdziesiątej czwartej. – Jest genialnie. I wyglądasz bajecznie.  
Na stronie mieściło się kolorowe zdjęcie Pottera, który byłby prawie nagi, gdyby nie skórzane spodnie do gry w quidditcha i miotła o którą się opierał. Błyszczące zielone oczy emanowały pożądaniem i żarem, niemal wychodzącym ze stron. Opalona skóra wyglądała na wystarczająco miękką w dotyku, a szlak ciemnych włosów znikający pod nisko zawieszonym paskiem był absolutnie kuszący.  
– Czy to nie za dużo? – zapytał Harry, przeczesując ręką włosy, gdy spoglądał przez ramię Ginny.  
– Za dużo? Merlinie, nie! – zaprzeczyła Ginny, udając, że wachluje się dłonią. – Zaufaj mi. Ktokolwiek na to spojrzy, nie będzie uważał, że to wystarczy, że to zbyt dużo.  
Harry znów się zarumienił, przewracając oczami. Przebyli długą drogę, jeśli Ginny była w stanie się z nim tak droczyć.  
– Nadal uważam, że mogłeś tylko wykupić reklamę w Proroku, jeśli chciałeś ujawnić się w ten sposób – powiedział Ron, trzymając wzrok z dala od magazynu. – Znaczy się, Grający Czarodziej? To lekka przesada.  
Hermiona zachichotała, stając na palcach, by móc oprzeć dłonie o rozgrzane policzki Rona.  
– Jesteś taki słodki, kiedy jesteś homofobem – dokuczała chłopakowi, ściskając jego twarz.  
– Nie jestem! – zaprotestował, patrząc dzikim wzrokiem na Harry'ego. – Nie jestem. Przysięgam. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy lubisz facetów, ale to… wskazał na magazyn na łóżku. – Jeśli to jest coś takiego jak Grający Czarodziej, no więc… to poważny ekshibicjonizm.  
Ginny śmiała się z oczywistego dyskomfortu brata i odwróciła stronę, aby znaleźć kolejne zdjęcie Harry'ego. Na następnej fotografii był nagi, opierał się o kafelkową ścianę prysznica i schylał głowę pod natryskiem. Była to odtworzona szatnia quidditcha i Harry został częściowo zasłaniany przez niską ściankę. Mimo tego, było jasne, że był nagi, chociaż jego bardziej lubieżne kawałki zostały zasłonięte przez matowe szkło. Strumyki wody spływały po jego charakterystycznym ciele, a umięśniony szczyt pośladków był ledwo widoczny. Postać była zamazana. Szyba ochroniła Harry'ego przed dokładniejszą obserwacją, ale nadal pokazywała wystarczająco, aby czarownice – lub czarodzieje będący gejami – byli pod wrażeniem.  
– O to chodzi, Ron – dokuczała mu siostra, obracając stronę i przeglądała ponownie załączony artykuł. – Myślę jednak, że miał bardzo konkretnego czarodzieja na uwadze.  
– Malfoy – syknął Weasley, nasycając to nazwisko taką nienawiścią, na jaką go było tylko stać.  
– Malfoy – powtórzyły Ginny i Hermiona rozmarzonymi głosami. Trudno było sobie wyobrazić piękniejszą parę niż Harry i Draco.  
– Czy naprawdę nie ma nikogo innego, Harry? – jęknął Ron, strzepując ręce Hermiony, która poprawiała jego włosy.  
– Nie – westchnął Harry z roztargnieniem, przygładzając ślizgoński krawat, który miał na sobie.  
– To takie romantyczne – odezwała się Ginny, udając, że mdleje na łóżku. – Harry pokazał się w ważnym magazynie, by przykuć uwagę swojej prawdziwej miłości.  
– Zamknij się, Gin – syknął Harry, a jego żołądek gwałtownie podskoczył. Nagle zaczęło wydawać się mu to wszystko naprawdę złym pomysłem.  
– Nawet, jeśli nie dasz mu magazynu, to i tak go zobaczy – przypomniała Ginny, najwyraźniej zdając sobie sprawę z wątpliwości Harry'ego. – To zaledwie egzemplarze wstępne. Wszystkie ukarzą się w przyszłym tygodniu. Wiesz, że ludzie zrobią z tego wielkie halo. Najlepiej można by po prostu kontynuować twój plan. To jest naprawdę słodkie.

***

Draco mógł usłyszeć muzykę rozbrzmiewającą z dołu korytarza, gdy on i Blaise zbliżali się do Pokoju Życzeń. Niektórzy fałszowali piosenki o Świętach Bożego Narodzenia Fatalnych Jędz. Draco wzdrygnął się, zastanawiając, ile Ognistej Whisky musiałby wypić zanim wzięcie udziału w tym żenującym przyjęciu wyglądałoby na dobry pomysł.  
– Odpuść sobie, Draco – powiedział Blaise, klepiąc Malfoya po plecach. – Nikt nie zauważył, jak ślinisz się na widok Pottera. Nie możesz ciągle go unikać. Do tego on jest hetero.  
– Nie ślinię się na widok Pottera – wypluł Draco przez zaciśnięte zęby. – I nie unikam go.  
– Slughorn musiał zagrozić ci odebraniem punktów, żeby pozbyć się ciebie z domitorium! –krzyknął Blaise z niedowierzaniem. – Miałeś zamiar sprzeczać się z McGonagall, kiedy zaaprobowała picie alkoholu!  
– Ponieważ wiedziałem, jak okropna będzie ta impreza.  
– Przecież wiesz, że jesteś beznadziejny w kłamaniu – powiedział Blaise, posyłając Draco znaczące spojrzenie. – To raczej żenujące, Ślizgon, który nie może kłamać przekonująco o tym, o kim fantazjuje.  
Obydwaj nagle zamilkli, gdy skręcając za róg nagle stanęli twarzą w twarz z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną.  
– Potter – powiedział Draco, kiwając chłodno – i jego przyjaciele.  
– Szczerze – syknęła Hermiona, przewracając oczami. – My mamy nazwiska. Znasz nas od ośmiu lat. Myślę, że mógłbyś ich użyć. Malfoy. Zabini. – Powiedziała, kiwając lekko. – Czy to było takie trudne?  
– Granger, Weasley – powtórzył Blaise, kłaniając się przed nimi, szturchając Draco. Skierowali się w stronę Pokoju Życzeń, pozostawiając rozjuszonego Rona.  
– On? – Powiedział wściekle. – To jest ten, którego chcesz? Możesz być z dowolną osobą, a wybierasz jego?  
Twarz Harry'ego nieznacznie nabrała koloru, gdy opuszczał głowę. Wsadził ręce do kieszeni, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy jego palce musnęły znajdujący się tam zmniejszony wcześniej prezent.  
– Naprawdę myślę, że on lubi Harry'ego – powiedziała Hermiona, uśmiechając się do przyjaciela. – O tak.  
– Więc, pokazuje to w bardzo kiepski sposób – sprzeczał się Ron, chwytając ją za rękę i poprowadził w kierunku imprezy.

***

– Prezenty teraz, czy po pijackich grach? – krzyknęła Daphne, a jej głos wzmacniało zaklęcie Sonorus. Pomimo tego nadal trudno było ją usłyszeć przez łomot basów i głośne rozmowy.  
– Potem! – krzyknął Seamus, trzymając szklankę z Guinnesem wysoko w górze. – Niektórzy z nas będą potrzebować sporo irlandzkiej odwagi przed rozdawaniem prezentów!  
Harry skurczył się w fotelu, żałując, że kiedykolwiek zwierzył się swojemu wrzaskliwemu koledze z domitorium. Czuł pocieszającą chłodną rękę Neville'a na plecach.  
– On to pokocha – wyszeptał pochylony nieśmiały czarodziej, powodując tym, że nikt ich nie usłyszał. – Widziałem go kiedy gapił się na ciebie, gdy nikt inny nie patrzył. Nie mylisz się.  
Ścisnął ramię Harry'ego, potem wstał, zaskakując wszystkich, gdy otworzył usta. Neville rzadko rozmawiał z kimkolwiek oprócz Gryfonów. Jego odwaga wzrosła podczas wojny, ale wciąż wolał pozostawać cicho z tyłu, obserwując innych. – Najpierw prezenty – krzyknął, a jego intensywny niski głos dotarł do wszystkich.  
Pojawiło się kilka sprzeciwów, ale wszyscy przesunęli swoje krzesła do nierównego kręgu, trzymając drinki i prezenty w dłoniach. Hermiona machnęła różdżką i duży pojemnik pojawił się w środku okręgu.  
– Wrzucie tam prezenty i będziemy wyciągać je na chybił trafił – powiedziała, pierwsza wykonując własne polecenie. – Upewnijcie się, że są opatrzone imieniem odbiorcy i że wasze tam się nie znajduje. Potem wszyscy będziemy zgadywać, kto jest nadawcą. Nagrody dostaną ci, którzy, będą mieli największą ilość poprawnych odpowiedzi.  
Harry rzucił dziewczynie spanikowane spojrzenie. – Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tej części zabawy. Miał nadzieję, że wykradnie się z Draco i da mu swój prezent na osobności. Dzięki temu, jeśli coś by poszło nie tak, mógłby uciec zanim Ślizgon rozpowiedziałby wszystko. Hermiona tylko wzruszył ramionami, wskazując na Daphne. Widocznie to ona była odpowiedzialna za tę dodatkową część gry. Harry odnalazł zmniejszone opakowanie w kieszeni, ukradkiem zwiększając jego rozmiar i wrzucił płaski prezent na stos.  
Daphne wyciągnęła pierwszy pakunek, rzucając go w stronę Millicenty Bulstrode. Ta obróciła jaskrawo zapakowane pudełko w dłoniach, potrząsając nim lekko, sprawdzając, czy grzechocze. Wszyscy śmiali się z tego, jak bardzo była ostrożna – miała taki wyraz twarzy, jakby postępowała z jakimś szkodliwym lub wybuchowym eliksirem.  
– Po prostu to otwórz! – krzyknął Seamus, wymachując żywo wyciągniętą ręką z piwem.  
– Zrób to! – wrzasnął Greg Goyle, jeszcze bardziej pijany niż irlandzki czarodziej.  
Millicenta wsunęła palce pod ozdobny papier, zdzierając go z prezentu. Jej usta wykrzywiły się, gdy rozpoznała emblemat na pudełku – było wypełnione karaluchami w syropie z Miodowego Królestwa – jej ulubionego sklepu ze słodyczami. Trzymała podarunek wysoko, kręcąc nim, by wszyscy mogli zobaczyć. Ślizgoni zaczęli się śmiać. Miłość Millie do obrzydliwych cukierków była powszechnie znana w ich domu.  
– Na pewno Ślizgon! – wykrzyknęła Pansy, imitując dźwięk dławienia.  
– Zdecydowanie! – zawołała Daphne, analizując twarze swoich współ domowników. Zobaczyła na ustach Theo dziwny uśmieszek i szybko krzyknął jego imię.  
– Prawda – przyznał, zarabiając klepnięcie po plecach od siedzącego obok niego Blaise'a. Daphne machnęła ręką w powietrzu i krzyżyk pojawił się obok jej nazwiska na tablicy, która się zmaterializowała.  
– Jeden dla mnie, doskonale! – krzyknęła, podskakując w celu wyszukania następnego podarunku. Ten był dla Neville'a.  
Gryfon przyjął małą paczkę z drżeniem, ważąc ją w rękach. Czuł, że jest pusta. Skrzywił się na myśl, że doświadczył jakiegoś okropnego żartu ze strony Ślizgonów dających Nevillowi Longbottomowi puste pudełko. Zbierając siły, rozdarł ozdobny papier, odgrzebując zwykłe pudełko. Ciekawy, otworzył wieczko i sapnął ze zdumieniem, gdy odkrył małą torebkę nasion.  
– Oczywiście! – zaśmiał się Dean, przewracając oczami. – Nasiona dla zielarza. Cudownie.  
Neville uciszył go, podkładając woreczek pod światło. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, gdy poznał małe nasiona.  
– Mimblus mimbletonia! – zawołał, a jego oczy rozbłysły z podniecenia. – One są naprawdę bardzo, bardzo rzadkie! Widziałem je tylko w książkach! Niezwykle trudno je zdobyć.  
– Hmm… – powiedziała Pansy, mrużąc oczy i rozejrzała się po okręgu. – Draco. Następny.  
Malfoy wzruszył ramionami, niedbale kiwając głową. Imię Pansy pojawiło się na tablicy wraz ze znakiem obok. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Daphne, która nieco się nadąsała.  
– Dziękuję! – Neville rozpływał się, najwyraźniej zapominając, że rozmawiał z jedną z osób, których bał się najbardziej. – To jest po prostu niesamowite. Tak bardzo ci dziękuję!  
Draco machnął na te podziękowania, kręcąc się niespokojnie na krześle. Wiedział, że Gryfon miał smykałkę do roślin, ale zdobyłby coś bardziej przyziemnego, gdyby przewidział, z jaką reakcją spotka się jego prezent. Blaise wysłał mu porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, które Draco zignorował. Fakt, że Neville był jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół Harry'ego Pottera, nie miało nic wspólnego z wybranym przez niego prezentem. Zupełnie nic.  
– Następny – powiedziała Daphne, łowiąc małą paczuszkę ze stosu i rzucając ją w kierunku Seamusa.  
Irlandczyk złapał łatwo paczkę jedną ręką. Wszyscy śmiali się z niego, gdy rozdzierał papier, próbując zrobić to tylko za pomocą prawej dłoni. Przewrócił oczami i odłożył swoje piwo na podłogę, kiedy stało się jasne, że nie może manewrować na tyle, aby otworzyć pakunek bez obydwóch rąk. Dotarłszy do małego pudełka, wyciągnął jaskrawą zieloną przypinkę, która błyszczała na neonowo żółto "Pocałuj mnie, jestem Irlandczykiem". Przypiął ją do koszuli, wyginając sugestywnie brwi. Pozostali byli zdziwieni, gdy Tracey Davis zerwała się z miejsca i wskoczyła na jego kolana oraz pocałowała w usta. Żadne z nich nie było zawstydzone, kiedy ostatecznie rozłączyli się i Tracey pozostała na swoim miejscu na kolanach Gryfona, ku uciesze publiczności. Obficie rozległa się głośna wrzawa i gwizdy, na co Ślizgonka zaśmiała się i przewróciła oczami.  
– Wesołych świąt, cukiereczku – zanuciła dla Seamusa, który zaśmiał się i pocałował ją w nos.  
– Stawiam wszystko na jedną kartę i mówię, że prezent był od Tracey – powiedziała Hermiona, śmiejąc się z widowiska. Tablica zmieniła się ponownie, dodając imię Granger wraz z krzyżykiem.  
– Musiałam wyhandlować twoje imię – powiedziała Tracy Seamusowi, mrugając do Pansy. – Ale pomyślałam, że to idealny moment, by wyjść z ukrycia.  
Harry zakrztusił się Ognistą Whiskey, rozpryskując ją wprost na swoją bluzę. Nikt prócz Neville`a tego nie zauważył, gdyż Seamus i Tracey całowali się po raz kolejny i ręce chłopaka zawędrowały pod jej cienką koszulkę.  
– Ekhm… – powiedziała głośno Daphne, powtarzając się, gdy para nie przestała się obmacywać. – Czy możemy kontynuować?  
– O tak! Pozwólmy im kontynuować! To prezent dla nas wszystkich – krzyknął Dean, zbierając jęki od dziewcząt i gwizdy od większości chłopaków. Para ostatecznie odkleiła się od siebie, ale Tracey została tam gdzie była.  
Daphne sięgnął do pojemnika, tym razem wydobywając płaskie opakowanie wrzucone przez Harry'ego, zapadającego się bardziej w fotel i dostającego rumieńców w oczekiwaniu na spektakl, jaki mógł spowodować.  
– Draco, dla ciebie – powiedziała, rzucając płaską paczkę w kierunku Ślizgona.  
Złapał ją z łatwością, unosząc brwi, kiedy poczuł, jaka lekka i giętka była. Rozejrzał się po całym okręgu przed odpakowaniem. Uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz Draco, gdy rozpoznał nazwę magazynu. Powinien, bo w końcu miał wykupioną prenumeratę. Nie widział jeszcze tego numeru, a jego ciekawość osiągnęła najwyższy poziom, gdy zobaczył, kto znajduje się na okładce. Nie kto inny tylko Złoty Chłopiec Hogwartu, ulubiony zbawiciel czarodziejskiego świata. Harry.  
Draco spojrzał w górę, ale szkarłatny rumieniec Harry'ego był niewidoczny, gdyż Gryfon wpatrywał się w podłogę. Uwaga na okładce kazała spojrzeć Malfoyowi na stronę siedemdziesiątą czwartą, co ten natychmiast uczynił. Zdumiał się, gdy zobaczył Harry'ego w ciasnych skórzanych spodniach do quidditch`a. Oczy rozszerzyły mu się, kiedy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, co to może oznaczać. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył Dwukrotnie był gejem. Cudownie.  
Odwrócił stronę, a jego serce zamarło na widok sceny pod prysznicem. Czuł, jak jego twarz zaczerwieniła się, gdy wyobraził sobie, co znajduje się za murkiem. Nadpobudliwa wyobraźnia zobrazowała Draco bardzo podobną scenę do tej już wiele razy, ale nigdy nie zbliżyła się do takiej doskonałości, jak ta zamieszczona na stronie.  
Najbliżsi uczniowie znajdujący się przy Draco pochylili się, chcąc zobaczyć, co mógł zawierać magazyn, że rozdrażniony Książę Slytherinu oniemiał. Wkrótce większość pokoju była stłoczona za Draco, zachwycając się widokiem zdjęć Harry'ego.  
Malfoy znowu przerzucił stronę, a jego wzrok spoczął na wywiadzie udzielonym przez Harry'ego. Kilka słów natychmiast rzuciło mu się w oczy. Oczywiście Draco dowiedział się ze wstępu Pottera, że był on w rzeczywistości gejem. Ale to wyznanie przyblakło w porównaniu z szokiem, jaki poczuł, widząc własne imię, znajdujące się czarno na białym w wywiadzie.

PW: Spotykasz się z kimś teraz prawda, Harry?  
HP: Nie, w tym momencie nie. Było kilku chłopaków latem, ale obecnie jestem sam.  
PW: Wątpię, że zostaniesz w tym stanie na długo. Powiedz nam, czy jest ktoś, kogo szczególnie lubisz?  
HP: (rumieniec) Jest ktoś, jednak nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem ci powiedzieć, kim jest. On jest całkowicie prywatną osobą i nie mam pojęcia, czy odwzajemnia moje, eee… uczucia.  
PW: Nie możesz po prostu zostawić nas w niewiedzy po takim wstępie, Harry. Kto to jest?  
HP: (pauza) To prawdopodobnie nie najlepszy sposób, aby przejść do tego tematu, ale sądzę, że jest już na to za późno. To jest człowiek, którego znam od lat, ale niezbyt dobrze. Draco. Draco Malfoy.

Ślizgon spojrzał na Harry'ego zaskoczony. Potter nadal siedząc w fotelu, starannie unikał jego wzroku. Szczerze mówiąc, wyglądał na znudzonego. Malfoy nie tego oczekiwał po kimś, kto właśnie uzewnętrznił się przed kilkunastoma kolegami – i przyznał się, że potajemnie podkochuje się w swoim śmiertelnym wrogu – nie tak powinien wyglądać.  
– Blaise, ty dupku! – wykrzyczał Draco, zaciskając ręce w pięści na swetrze Zabiniego, przyciągając go bliżej.  
– Co? – zapytał Blaise, unosząc ręce.  
– To, ty palancie – syknął Draco, podtykając magazyn pod nos swojemu przyjacielowi. – To ty wpadłeś na pomysł tego żartu?  
Blaise badając artykuł, trafił na tą samą część, którą wyłapało oko Dracona. Nikt prócz Rona, Hermiony i Neville'a nie zauważył, kiedy Harry czmychnął z pokoju.  
– Ty fartowny draniu – wyszeptał przejęty Blaise. – Czy kiedykolwiek było coś, czego chciałeś, ale tego nie zdobyłeś?  
– Ty… Ty masz na myśli, że to nie jest od ciebie? – wyjąkał Draco, dzikim wzrokiem rozglądając się za Potterem.  
– Nie, jest od Harry'ego – powiedziała cicho Hermiona, marszcząc brwi, gdy wyznanie przyniosło jej kolejny znak krzyżyka na tablicy. – Myślał, że czujesz to samo. – Podniosła się, a jej krzesło zaszurało po kamiennej podłodze i dźwięk echa odbił się w cichym teraz pomieszczeniu. – Powinnam iść za nim…  
– Nie, Granger, ja pójdę – powiedział Draco, zrywając się, nadal trzymając magazyn w ręku. – Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy… Ja pójdę.  
– Po moim trupie – warknął Ron, rzucając się w kierunku Draco.  
Malfoy wygiął brwi, a jego wzrok stał się lodowaty, gdy spojrzał na rudzielca.  
– To można zorganizować, Weasley. Zejdź mi z drogi.  
– Nie! – krzyknął Ron, popychając Draco. – Co, nie wystarczająco upokorzyłeś Harry'ego? Musisz go znaleźć i dokończyć robotę? Pieprz się.  
W pokoju natychmiast wybuchł chaos, a członkowie obu domów zajęli pozycję za swoimi kolegami, gdy ci wyciągnęli różdżki.  
– Przestańcie! – krzyknęła Daphne, torując sobie drogę pomiędzy dwoma grupami. – Odłóżcie je. Obaj!  
Draco i Ron nadal wpatrywali się w siebie, ale włożyli różdżki z powrotem do pokrowców w rękawach. Reszta uczniów podążyła za nimi, cofając się, by dać nieco przestrzeni obojgu.  
– Weasley, nie bądź idiotą! – krzyknęła Daphne. Skinęła na niego, dając znak by ustąpił. – Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz. Draco był zadurzony w Harrym już od wieków.  
Odwróciła zimne spojrzenie na Malfoya, machając mu niecierpliwym gestem. – Ty – powiedziała, chwytając go za ramię i popychając w kierunku drzwi. – Jesteś dupkiem. Idź. Znajdź go zanim zrobi coś głupiego, jak postanowienie, że nie jesteś wart zachodu. Idź!  
Jej słowa wyrwały Draco z osłupienia, po czym wystartował pędem w kierunku drzwi.  
– Spróbuj w klasie zaklęć! – krzyknęła Hermiona, gdy szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi w pośpiechu, ślizgając się po podłodze.

***

Harry usiadł wśród zakurzonych poduszek w opuszczonej klasie zaklęć, nie troszcząc się, że brud znajdzie się na jego mokrej twarzy. Czuł, jakby jego świat legł w gruzach. Ogrom decyzji o ujawnieniu się, w taki publiczny sposób ciążył na nim. Dodawał do tego smutek z powodu błędnego zinterpretowania zainteresowania nim przez Dracona.  
Malfoy wyglądał na całkowicie przerażonego, kiedy czytał artykuł. Był tak zbulwersowany ideą bycia z Harrym, że natychmiast pomyślał o tym jak o jakimś żarcie. Gryfon zaśmiał się, przełykając ciężko. To jest żart, pomyślał, ocierając ze złością łzy. [/i]Nie mogę uwierzyć, że myślałem, że mam u niego szansę. Co on mógłby we mnie widzieć? Jestem takim idiotą[/i].  
Harry nie odwrócił się, słysząc skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi do klasy, zakładając, że to Hermiona lub Neville za nim poszli. Oboje wiedzieli, że spędza wiele czasu w tej opuszczonej sali, kiedy jest zdenerwowany. Usłyszał płyny, jedwabisty głos, który był ostatnim, jakiego spodziewał się usłyszeć i odwrócił się na ten dźwięk.  
– Więc podobam ci się?  
Draco stał tam, wyglądając na zdyszanego i potarganego, ale nadal absolutnie doskonałego. Serce Harry'ego szarpnęło się na widok Ślizgona.  
– Nie podobasz mi się, ty idioto! – wykrzyczał Harry, a łzy ponownie zamgliły jego wzrok. – Kurewsko cię kocham. Jestem w tobie zakochany od lat, ty głupia blond fretko!  
Draco stał nieruchomo, oszołomiony. Przyszedł przeprosić, a nie pogorszyć sprawę. – Harry…  
– Zamknij się! – wypluł z siebie, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że Draco użył jego imienia. – Kocham w tobie wszystko i nie wiem dlaczego – kontynuował Harry, czując się nieszczęśliwie. Najlepiej by było, gdyby po prostu wszystko wyznał. – Kocham to, że chcesz zrobić wszystko, aby ochronić rodzinę, chociaż nienawidzę twoich metod. Kocham, że jesteś tak cholernie błyskotliwy i masz grację, która czyni wszystko, co robisz tak eleganckim.  
Draco milczał wstrząśnięty. Harry mnie kocha? Nie mogło mu się to pomieścić w głowie.  
– Kocham sposób, w jaki się ubierasz i jak latasz. Już prawie przegraliśmy kilka meczy Quidditcha w tym roku, bo jestem skoncentrowany na tobie zamiast na zniczu. Nawet, jeśli nie grasz, masz to zainteresowane spojrzenie na twarzy podczas oglądania meczu… – Harry przerwał, przełykając ślinę. – I kocham nawet, w jaki sposób mówisz, tak oficjalnie, nawet, jeśli kogoś obrażasz. Twój głos… – Harry zadrżał, przypominając sobie, jaki wpływ wywoływały na niego słowa Dracona, ślizgając się po nim jak pieszczota, gdy tamten wszedł do klasy. – Jest popieprzenie wspaniały, tak jak reszta ciebie. Tak Malfoy, podobasz mi się. Podobasz mi się tak cholernie bardzo, że nawet nie mogę pojąć, jak mógłbym być z kimś innym. Podobasz mi się tak bardzo, że wypowiedziałem twoje imię uprawiając seks z kimś innym. Więc kurwa tak, podobasz mi się. – Harry odwrócił się nagle i podniósł rękę przysłaniając nią oczy, które szybko napełniały się łzami. Pozwolił swoim powiekom pozostać zamkniętymi, skupiając się na pieczeniu w nich i próbując powstrzymać napływ łez. – Ale nie martw się – powiedział Harry, cichym głosem. – Nie będę ci ponownie przeszkadzać. Przepraszam za to, co powiedziałem w wywiadzie. – Nie chciałem wprawić cię w zakłopotanie.  
Harry odwrócił się ponownie, gwałtownie wychodząc z pokoju. Draco odsunął się na tyle, aby go przepuścić, zbyt oszołomiony, żeby jasno myśleć. Potter zatrzymał się tuż przed ominięciem go, a ich twarze prawie się zetknęły. Malfoy mógł zobaczyć łzy i ból w głębokich zielonych oczach Gryfona, ale nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć słów, których rozpaczliwie chciał – słów, które pozwoliłyby dowiedzieć się Harry'emu, że czuł to samo.  
– Może powinieneś mi podziękować – powiedział Harry, wykrzywiając wargi z drwiną. – Pewnie właśnie uczyniłem cię jednym z najgorętszych towarów w magicznym świecie. Po tym wszystkim, kto by nie chciał kawałka faceta, którego lubi Chłopiec, Który Przeżył?  
Potter zdusił z powrotem szloch, uciekając przez nadal otwarte drzwi. Malfoy stał, jak zmrożony w miejscu, starając się przetrawić wszystko, co przed chwilą powiedział mu Harry. Wiedział, że poszło bardzo źle, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, gdy mały uśmieszek wkradł się na jego twarz. Harry Potter mnie kocha, pomyślał, wreszcie wyrywając się z paraliżu wystarczająco, by popędzić do swojego pokoju.

***

Harry nie chciał otwierać okna, ale sowa natarczywie stukała w nie przez ostatnie dziesięć minut. Poznał tego ptaka – wspaniały i szlachetny, jak wszystko, czego właścicielem był Malfoy. W końcu uległ, machając różdżką w stronę okna, aby ptak mógł wlecieć do pokoju. Sowa wylądowała na łóżku, spoglądając na chłopaka z taką pogardą, że Harry mógł przysiąc, iż taki sam wyraz twarzy przybierał Malfoy.  
– Nawet jego cholerny ptak jest napuszonym dupkiem – wymamrotał, zarabiając ostre dziobnięcie w dłoń, gdy odwiązywał umocowaną do nogi sowy paczkę.  
Ptak odleciał szybko i nawet nie oglądając się wzleciał ku otwartemu oknu i zniknął w ciemnościach. Potter nadal narzekając, machnął ponownie różdżką, aby zamknąć okno. Zwęził oczy na widok małego prostokątnego opakowania na łóżku. Rozważał zniszczenia paczki bez otwierania jej, ale zaniechał takich myśli. Harry wiedział, że trzymałby to czymkolwiek jest, nawet gdyby okazało się nieprzychylnym listem, tylko dlatego, że podarował mu to Draco. Dla niego. Jego palce zadrżały, kiedy odwiązał sznurek, pozwalając zwykłemu brązowemu papierowi opaść z dala od wnętrza podarunku.  
Dziennik? Harry zastanawiał się, przebiegając palcem w dół okładki. Oczywiście był kosztowny. Skóra, z której dziennik był zrobiony pod palcami Harry'ego wydawała się miękka. Kiedy prześledzić pozłacane litery, stwierdził, że dziennik należy do Dracona. Policzki Gryfona rozgrzały się na myśl, że dotyka czegoś tak osobistego. Otworzył książkę, a pierwsza strona ukazała mu coś, co już wiedział – właścicielem dziennika był Draco. Przewrócił pozostałe strony, rozczarowany tym, że były puste. Kawałek zagubionego pergaminu wypadł z dziennika, lądując na łóżku koło jego kolana.

Harry,  
Ten dziennik wszystko wyjaśni. Hasło powinno być dla Ciebie łatwe do odgadnięcia. Jeśli będziesz gotów ze mną porozmawiać po przeczytaniu tego, możesz mnie znaleźć nad jeziorem.

Twój DM

Harry stuknął różdżką w pustą książkę, wypowiadając każde hasło, które przychodziło mu na myśl. Próbował wszystkiego, co wiedział, że związane jest z Draco – jego ulubiona drużyna Quidditcha, ulubiony pudding, ulubiony kolor – i nic. Harry ponownie odczytał wiadomości, zastanawiając się, czy to jakiś okrutny spisek Ślizgona, mający na celu doprowadzenie go do szaleństwa. Może nie było hasła i Draco właśnie dał mu pustą książkę, robiąc mu świństwo.  
Rzucił różdżkę wraz z książką na łóżko, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Była jedna rzecz, której nie próbował, ale Harry miał wątpliwości, czy byłoby to coś tak prostego. Podniósł różdżkę jeszcze raz, dotykając dziennika i wymruczał własne imię.  
– Harry.  
Nic.  
– Harry Potter.  
Nadal nic.  
– Harry James Potter.  
Nagle, książka zaświeciła złotym światłem. Gdy tylko to ustąpiło, Harry otworzył szarpnięciem okładkę, wstrząśnięty widocznymi teraz literami na większości stron. Położył się na swoim łóżku, opierając głowę na poduszce i zaczął czytać.

31 czerwca 1991

Spotkałem dziś chłopaka…

Harry trzymał dziennik, czytając go, zafascynowany zapiskami Dracona. Supeł wokół jego serca rozluźnił się po przejrzeniu wpisów, w tym jednego oznaczonego dzisiejszą datą. Napisany po tym, jak Harry opuścił Dracona w starej klasie zaklęć. Był w trakcie powtórnego czytaniu, gdy Ron wrócił, oczywiście zupełnie pijany, a jego ruchy były przesadne, kiedy skradał się przez ciemne pomieszczenie, często się potykając.  
– Cii! – Ron szepnął do kogoś – najwyraźniej Hermiony, która go podtrzymywała.  
– Nie robię żadnego hałasu, Ronaldzie – warknęła czarownica, kładąc chłopaka na jego łóżku. Jesteś jedynym, który starał się być lepszym od Seamusa. Coś ty sobie myślał? Wypiłeś sam pół butelki Ognistej Whisky.  
– Nie wściekaj się, Merhiono – wybełkotał, a Harry musiał stłumić śmiech na dźwięk przekręconego imienia Hermiony. Tam rozegra się rano piekło, pomyślał Harry, słuchając, jak dziewczyna walczy, by zsunąć buty Ronowi.  
– Pozwól mi – wyszeptał Harry, rozsuwając zasłony przy swoim łóżku i zsunął się z niego.  
– Co ty tu robisz? – zapytała, marszcząc brwi.  
– To moja sypialnia – odpowiedział Harry, rozwiązując sznurówki w butach Rona.  
– Ale myślałam, że jesteś z Malfoyem – powiedziała, a jej oczy zwęziły się. – Blaise powiedział, że Draco zostawił wiadomość o spotkaniu z tobą, kilka godzin temu.  
– Spotka się ze mną? – powtórzył Harry, a jego myśli galopowały. Zamknął oczy, przeklinając cicho. – Kurwa! List. Poprosił mnie, żebym się z nim spotkać nad jeziorem, ale wciągnąłem się w czytanie jego dziennika…  
– Dał ci swój dziennik? – zapytała Hermiona, a marzycielski uśmiech wkradł się na jej twarz.  
– Tak. Cholera – szepnął Harry, starają się odszukać swoje buty. Wymamrotał szybkie podziękowanie, gdy Hermiona narzuciła na niego ciężki płaszcz, kiedy ruszył ku drzwiom.  
– Powodzenia – powiedziała, machając do niego, zanim zwróciła swoją uwagę z powrotem na nieprzytomnego chłopaka, który był w większości ubrany i z założonym jednym butem.

***

Harry biegł nad jezioro, potykając się kilka razy na zamarzniętej ziemi, zanim dotarł do brzegu. Rozejrzał się gorączkowo, pewny, że zaprzepaścił szansę na rozmowę z Draconem. Nigdzie nie było śladu po Ślizgonie. Oczywiście, że nie, pomyślał Harry, ręką przeczesując włosy z frustracji. Powiedział, że się ze mną spotka kilka godzin temu. Tu na zewnątrz jest lodowato. Nie czekałby tak długo. Harry odwrócił głowę, a jego żołądek zacisnął się na myśl, że Draco dał sobie z nim spokój i wrócił do lochów pewien, że Harry go nienawidzi. Kątem oka dostrzegł niewielki blask i odwrócił się szybko, by zobaczyć, co to było.  
Draco pogrążony był we śnie, leżąc pod nagimi gałęziami w ogromnym cieniu drzewa. Był szczelnie owinięty płaszczem i podkurczał nogi. Jego włosy były rozwiewane przez lekki powiew – to one spowodowały niewielki błysk, który zwrócił uwagę Harry'ego. Niedaleko znajdował się rozłożony koc, butelka wina i dwa kieliszki. Świece – Harry mógł się założyć, że były cienkie – zostały rozmieszczone na każdym rogu koca i dawno temu się wypaliły.  
Harry przykucnął przy śpiącym Malfoyu, delikatnie odgarniając potargane włosy z jego twarzy. Draco obudził się, czując ciepłą dłoń na swojej lekko chłodnej skórze. Przecierał otwarte oczy, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to Harry znajdował się przed nim.  
– Przyszedłeś – powiedział Draco, przeciągając się ospale. Płaszcz opadł i Harry zobaczył, że Malfoy miał na sobie parę mugolskich dżinsów i bluzę z kapturem – prawdopodobnie ubranie pożyczył od kogoś innego. Harry uśmiechnął się. Dziennikarz z Grającego czarodzieja zapytał go, jakie ubranie uważa za najseksowniejsze i Potter – nie chcąc się przyznać, że było to to, co Draco Malfoy nosił w tym momencie – wypalił pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy – dżinsy i bluza z kapturem.  
– Przykro mi, że zmusiłam cię do czekania – odrzekł Harry, klękając obok Dracona, powodując, że ich uda się stykały. – Straciłem poczucie czasu. Twój dziennik…  
– Jest tak żenujący, jak ten artykuł w czasopiśmie, więc raczej myślę, że jesteśmy kwita.  
– Nie wydaje mi się. – Harry z zniecierpliwieniem, przycisnął usta do warg Draco. – Miliony ludzi przeczytają ten artykuł. A ja jestem jedynym, który zapoznał się z twoim dziennikiem.  
– Też prawda. Jednak żaden z nich nie będzie winił twojego gustu. Tak myślę – przekomarzał się Draco, uśmiechając się z wyższością do Harry'ego.  
Potter śmiał się, patrząc w dół. Nagle poczuł się niewiarygodnie nieśmiało. Wiedział tak wiele o Draconie. Czytał o jego najskrytszych myślach i lękach z ostatnich ośmiu lat, ale wciąż nie był pewien, czego dokładnie Malfoy chciał.  
– Czy ty…  
– Lubię cię? – dokończył Draco, zmieniając położenie, więc znajdowali się ramię w ramię. Wyznanie przyszłoby mu łatwiej, gdyby nie patrzył na Harry'ego. – Raczej pomyślałem, że załapałeś to z niemal obsesyjnych wpisów w tym przeklętym dzienniku. I wyznaniu, że zabawiam się ze sobą myśląc o tobie. Często.  
Harry zaczerwienił się i wydął wargi. Badał palcami koc, pozwalając im zagłębiać się w grubej wełnie.  
– Tak, więc… – Harry nie był pewny, co dalej zrobić.  
– Czy chcę cię pocałować? – zapytał Draco, zdeterminowany, by dowiedzieć się, co miał na myśli Gryfon. – Czy chcę przeprosić za zachowywanie się jak dupek? Czy ja…  
– Czy ty kiedykolwiek przestajesz gadać? – zapytał Harry, zbierając się na odwagę i obracając ciało tak, by napotkało Malfoya.  
Oczy Draco błyszczały, a niski chichot wyrwał się z jego piersi. – Masz zamiar dać mi powód, żebym się zamknął?  
Harry spojrzał w szare oczy, nie znajdując tam nic prócz ciepła i podekscytowania. Odetchnął głęboko i pochylając się złożył na ustach Dracona niepewny pocałunek.  
Ramię Malfoya zbliżyło się i złapał za kark Harry'ego, przyciągając chłopaka jeszcze bliżej. Pogłębił pocałunek, prowadząc język wzdłuż dolnej wargi Gryfona, zachęcając go do otwarcia ust. Harry jęknął cicho, gdy Draco zaczął lekko gładzić jego podniebienie, nie sprzeciwiając się, gdy ramię Ślizgona ześlizgnęło się w dół jego ramion, ciągnąc go na koc.  
Po kilku minutach rozłączyli się, dysząc. Harry podciągnął się, wspierając na łokciach, żeby móc spojrzeć na twarz Draco. A następnie zaczął rozglądać się zdezorientowany po zamarzniętym krajobrazie. – Nie jest mi zimno – stwierdził, marszcząc brwi.  
– Miejscowy czar ogrzewający – powiedział Draco, kiwając głową w kierunku drzewa.  
– No tak.  
– Chciałem żeby było nam wygodnie – dodał Malfoy wzruszając ramionami.  
– Och – powiedział Potter. Nawet w słabym świetle Draco mógł zobaczyć, jak jego twarz nabrała koloru. – W przypadku, gdyby my… jeśli… więc byłoby wystarczająco ciepło, aby…  
– Porozmawiać? – zaproponował Draco trochę oschle, przewracając oczami. – Nie zabrałem cię tutaj na zewnątrz, by cię pieprzyć, Harry. Nie jestem zainteresowany jednorazowym numerkiem.  
Usta Harry'ego wygięte się w uśmiechu, a on sam pochylił się, by odcisnąć szybki pocałunek na wargach Dracona.  
– Ja też.  
– Jednak szkoda by było pozwolić zmarnować się czarowi ogrzewającemu – odrzekł Malfoy, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy Harry uczynił to samo.  
– Również prawda.  
Wyraz twarzy Dracona zmienił się na poważny i usiadł, ciągnąc za sobą Harry'ego. – Nie musimy – powiedział szybko, badając twarz Harry'ego. – Nie żartowałam, kiedy powiedziałem, że chcę więcej niż to. Nie musimy się z niczym śpieszyć.  
To była kolej Pottera na roześmianie się, gdy chwycił Malfoya, lądując ciężko na nim, kiedy uderzyli o ziemię.  
– Już czekaliśmy lata – warknął ostro przy szyi Dracona. – Nie chcę tego przeciągać ani chwili dłużej.  
Malfoy owinął ramiona wokół Harry'ego, przewracając ich tak, że znalazł się na górze. Zaczął ściągać sweter chłopaka, chętny by poczuć smaku opalonej skóry, którą zobaczył na zdjęciach.  
– Co, tutaj? – zapytał Harry, brzmiąc na nieco zszokowanego.  
– Potter, pozowałeś nago do gejowskiego magazynu dla czarodziejów. Czy ty starasz mi się powiedzieć, że obawiasz się uprawiać seks, jeśli ktoś mógłby zobaczyć? Jest trzecia nad ranem. Nikogo nie ma na zewnątrz, prócz nas.  
Harry skapitulował szybko, pomagając Draco ściągnąć z nich obu ubranie. Gdy tylko byli nadzy, pozwolił sobie na moment, by jego wzrok prześlizgnął się po jasnej, smukłej postaci Ślizgona – wszystkich mięśniach, ścięgnach i kremowej, nieskazitelnej skórze. – Jesteś idealny – odetchnął Harry, a jego wzrok omiótł długiego penisa Draco.  
– Jesteśmy idealni razem – odpowiedział Draco, z czcią przejeżdżając dłońmi po skórze Harry'ego, nadal lekko opalonej nawet w środku zimy. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy jego palce podążyły szlakiem wzdłuż bioder Pottera. – Żadnej opalonej linii?  
– Brak stroju kąpielowego – odpowiedział Potter, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy Draco spojrzał zachwycony. – Spędziłem większość lata na wyspie w Grecji. Stroje kąpielowe były nieobowiązkowe.  
– Będziesz musiał zabrać mnie na tę wyspę – wymruczał Draco, obniżył usta, by podążyć nimi tą samą drogą, którą przebyły jego palce.  
Harry sapnął, gdy poczuł oddech Draco wzdłuż własnej erekcji. Jego brzuch stał się już lepki od sączącego się preejakulatu. Był twardszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, a Draco nawet tak naprawdę jeszcze go nie dotknął.  
Malfoy prowadził drażniący palec wzdłuż grubego członka Harry'ego, śmiejąc się, gdy Gryfon z zadowoleniem jęknął pod delikatnym dotykiem. Zakończył nagle pieszczoty i natychmiast otoczył ustami erekcję Pottera.  
– Próbujesz mnie zabić? – wydyszał Harry, wyginając się na to uczucie. Obciągano mu już wcześniej, ale nigdy żadne nie było tak fenomenalne. – Czekaj. Nie odpowiadaj na to. Nie rób niczego, co nie obejmuje twoich ust na moim kutasie.  
Harry wzdrygnął się, gdy Draco zachichotał na jego słowa, wysyłając przez te wibracje dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa Pottera. Z trudem łapał powietrze, gdy Draco zwiększył tempo. Uczucie, jak jego jądra zaciskają się, szybko stało się czymś nie do zniesienia. – Czekaj… Zatrzymaj się – wysapał, trzymając rękę w delikatnych włosach Draco. Czuł jakby jedwab pomiędzy palcami. – Nie tak. Nie chcę dojść dopóki nie będziesz we mnie.  
– W tobie? – zapytał Draco, wypuszczając penisa Harry'ego.  
– Tak. Prędko. Proszę.  
– Nie wolałbyś raczej…  
– Czy ty naprawdę próbujesz walczyć ze mną o to, kto będzie na dole? – zapytał Harry, a rozbawienie zabarwiło jego słowa.  
– No cóż, nie – przyznał Draco, wymachując swoją różdżką, by wyczarować jakiś lubrykant. – Bynajmniej nie tym razem.  
– Nie tym razem – powtórzył Harry śmiejąc się. – Merlinie, to będzie interesujący związek.  
– Będzie – przytaknął Draco, chichocząc. Harry dyszał, czując wsuwający się w niego palec. Penis Ślizgona zadrżał, kiedy poczuł ciasny, gorący tunel.  
– Związek? – zapytał Harry, znowu wzdychając, kiedy Malfoy dodał drugi palec.  
– Interesujący związek – poprawił Draco, krzyżując palce i delikatnie rozciągając Gryfona.  
Harry jęknął, jak tylko Draco musnął twardy węzeł wewnątrz niego, wysyłając impuls przyjemności, dzięki któremu został rozgrzany do białości. – Draco… – westchnął, wychodząc na przeciw ręce Ślizgona, starając się przyjąć go głębiej. – Więcej.  
Malfoy uśmiechnął się, a dreszcze pobudzenia przeszły przez niego, gdy usłyszał słowa Harry'ego. Ostrożnie wprowadzając następny palec, obserwował, czy na twarzy chłopaka nie ma jakichkolwiek oznak bólu.  
– Wystarczy – wymamrotał Potter, a jego przymknięte oczy otworzyły się. Zielone tęczówki były prawie czarne z podniecenia, gdy przyciągnął Draco bliżej, całując go głęboko. – Jestem gotowy.  
– Jesteś pewny? Bo…  
– Draco! – warknął Harry, przerywając mu. – Musisz walczyć ze mną na każdym kroku? Ja. Jestem. Gotowy.  
– W porządku – Malfoy uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyczarowując więcej lubrykantu, by pokryć nim swojego penisa.  
Potarł główką członka złośliwie wokół wejście Harry'ego, ciesząc się ze sposobu, w jaki Gryfon jęczał pod tym naporem. Ostrożnie ustawił się i powoli wsunął do wewnątrz. Mruknął z wysiłkiem, pchając do środka nieznośnie wolno, by upewnić się, że nie zadaje bólu Harry'emu.  
– Draco – sapnął Potter, koncentrując się na odprężeniu ciała. Nigdy wcześniej nie był z nikim na dole. Nowe doznania zalewały go falami.  
– Dobrze?  
– Tak – jęknął Harry, ignorując lekkie pieczenie wywołane przez rozciągającego go penisa. Westchnął cicho, gdy gładka ręka Dracona zamknęła się wokół jego słabnącej erekcji, wznawiając ją za pomocą kilku mocnych pociągnięć.  
– Kurwa, Harry – jęknął Malfoy, ustawiając biodra pod takim kątem, by mógł pchać głębiej. Potter wił się, ponieważ nowa pozycja pozwoliła Draco drażnić jego prostatę. Tętno Ślizgona przyspieszyło, gdy poczuł, że jego orgazm się zbliża. – Przepraszam, ale ja…  
– Ja też – powiedział szybko Harry, przerywając przeprosiny Malfoya.  
Biodra Draco napierały szybko do przodu, wbijając się w Harry'ego w jeszcze szybszym tempie i Malfoy dopasował pocieranie penisa Pottera do własnych pchnięć.  
– Tak, Draco, Boże! – krzyknął Harry, dochodząc wytrysnął gorącem w pięść Dracona. Jego wstrząsy wywołały orgazm Malfoya i ten jęknął, dochodząc mocno kilka chwil po Gryfonie.  
– Jesteś najlepszym prezentem od Mikołaja, jaki mogłem dostać – powiedział sennie Draco, wysuwając się i przekręcając tak, by nie przygnieść Harry'ego.  
– Wesołych świąt – odparł Potter również sennie, wtulając się w ciepłe ciało Draco.

***

Hermiona zmarszczyła nos, niechętnie upuszczając worek galeonów w wyciągniętą rękę Daphne.  
– Mówiłam ci – Ślizgonka triumfowała, a torebka zniknęła w kieszeni jej szaty.  
– Wiem, wiem – powiedziała Granger, wywracając oczami. – Nie wierzę, że jednak miałaś rację. Walczyć o to, kto trafi na dół? Skąd wiedziałaś, że tak zrobią?  
Daphne uśmiechnął się szeroko, wzruszając ramionami. – To Potter i Malfoy – powiedziała, przerzucając włosy przez ramię, gdy opuściły swoją kryjówkę za drzewem, udając się w drogę powrotną do zamku. – Oni walczą o wszystko.

Koniec


End file.
